Yurushanai wa Anata
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menolakmu? Apakah kau akan menangis? Marah? Atau membunuh orang tersebut dengan tatapan dendam dan benci? Apakah kau sanggup menerima semua itu? Pesta darah pun dimulai/Warning! typo,geje,OOC,Shounen-Ai,alur terlalu cepat/ AkaKuro, Kise vs Kuroko/ Don't like just don'read!/ One-Shoot story!


**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Yurushanai wa Anata | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,geje,alur terlalu cepat,Shounen-Ai,OOC,sadist**

**Pairing: AkaKuro, Kise**

**Rating: M**

**Don't like just don't read**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah matahari bersinar dengan terangnya, burung-burung sudah menyenandungkan lagu penghantar musim panas, angin sepoi yang menepis halus permukaan kulit. Membuat seorang 'Raja' kerajaan Rakuzan tersebut menyempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura yang sudah bermekaran, kita sebut saja raja tersebut bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia memiliki paras tampan, rambut merah terang,dan iris dwiwarna deep red-gold. Tidak salah lagi ia adalah salah satu pewaris tahta Kerajaan Rakuzan, jujur saja selama ia masih usia dini ia sudah diajarkan ayahandanya strategi berperang dan juga hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan kerajaan ini.

Akashi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, sungguh ia merasakan lelah disekujur tubuhnya hilang hanya dengan menghembuskannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak usianya sudah menginjak 14 tahun ia ditinggalkan ayahandanya karena gugur dalam perang, dan akhirnya ia memimpin Kerajaan Rakuzan dalam usia yang masih dini.

Sungguh Akashi lelah dengan semua tugasnya, menjadi raja diusianya yang masih dini itu sungguh melelahkan.

"Seicchi ternyata kau disini," terdengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Akashi. Sekejap dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sahabatnya Kise Ryouta sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Ryouta?" tanyanya dingin.

"Mou~ Seicchi selalu seperti itu jika kita bertemu-ssu," pria berambut blonde tersebut menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan perlakuan sahabatnya terhadap dirinya.

"Baik-baik maafkan aku tapi untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menengok keadaan sahabatku-ssu."

"Nee Ryouta apakah itu kimono dengan desain terbaru mu? Tidak biasanya kau memakai corak bunga sakura."

Kise menatap dirinya, sekarang ia berbalut kimono kuning bercorak bunga sakura dengan pita besar membalut pinggang rampinya. Dan juga ia memakai jepit bunga berwarna kuning, sungguh busana yang ia pakai sekarang sungguh kontras dengan tubuhnya.

"Karena sekarang musim panas-ssu, jadi aku ingin memakai ini."

"Ah Ryouta aku ingin pergi ke kota."

"Kalau begitu aku temani-ssu!" jawabnya dengan riang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Akashi pun langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membenarkan pakaiannya. Lalu ia beranjak dari pohon sakura tersebut menuju kota diikuti sahabatnya dari belakang.

**~xXx~**

Sesampainya di kota yang lumayan ramai itu, Akashi memandang kesana-kemari toko-toko yang ada dipinggir jalan. Akashi memegang tangan Kise agar mereka tidak tersesat saat berdesak-desakkan dengan orang, jujur saja Kise merasa tersipu malu karena sebenarnya sudah lama ia memendam rasa kepada Raja Kerajaan Rakuzan tersebut.

Akashi berhenti dan menatap sebuah kedai yang tidak terlalu mewah dan terkesan sederhana, Kise menatap Akashi bingung karena tidak biasanya pemuda itu menatap sebuah kedai seperti ini.

"Ano Seicchi doushita?"

"Ryouta kita akan beristirahat disini."

"E-eh?! Seicchi serius?! Kau tidak demam kan?!" tanya Kise dengan raut wajah terkejut mendengar kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi Ryouta?" dengan nada sinisnya.

"I-iie tidak perlu," jawabnya dengan senyuman garing ditambah bulu kuduknya merinding melihat Akashi bertanya seperti itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi Akashi menarik tangan Kise masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai itu, tepat sesuai dugaan Akashi kedai itu memiliki desain yang terkesan sederhana sekali. Beberapa topeng oni dan kitsune terpajang rapih disudut ruangan, meja yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terkesan sederhana, tatami yang bersih dan terlihat nyaman, lampu-lampu yang menyala tidak terlalu terang. Sungguh terkesan sangat sederhana.

"Ah selamat datang di kedai kami," ujar seorang pemuda.

Iris dwiwarna menangkap sosok pemuda yang berada di depannya 'manis' itu pikiran Akashi. Pemuda itu memiliki surai biru langit dan iris baby blue nya,dipadukan dengan kimono biru muda polos dan jepit bunga bertengger di helaian surai biru langitnya.

"Tuan? Ada yang salahkah?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melepas genggamannya dengan Kise, jujur saja Kise merasa kecewa karena momen langka tersebut usai begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu mari saya antar ke tempat duduk anda," ujarnya dengan sopan.

Akashi dan Kise mengangguk lalu mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang,"Ano apakah disini ada kamar kecil?" tanya Kise.

"Oh ada tuan dari sini lurus lalu belok kanan ada pintu warna cokelat itu kamar kecilnya."

"Ahh! Arigatou-ssu! Seicchi aku mau ke sana dulu ya nanti aku menyusul," ujar Kise riang.

Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat dengan sekejap Kise langsung berlari menuju kamar kecil. Setelah pemuda itu menunjukkan meja untuk mereka, Akashi duduk di atas tatami tersebut 'nyaman' batin Akashi.

"Tuan anda mau pesan apa?"

"Aku akan pesan teh ocha hangat dan dua tusuk kue dango."

"Ada lagikah?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Baik kalau begitu jika tuan ingin memesan lagi tinggal panggil saya kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ujar pemuda itu dengan sopan saat ia bergegas untuk membuatkan pesanan Akashi mengenggam tangannya. Iris dwiwarna dan baby blue itu saling bertemu.

"Katakan siapa namamu."

"Tuan? Bukankah itu tidak sopan?"

"Kubilang katakan siapa namamu."

"Maaf tuan saya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak sopan bukan memaksa seseorang memberi tahu namanya padahal mereka saling tak kenal."

"Hoo~ kau berani membantahku?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sinis dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tajam.

"Tidak tuan saya ti—"

"Kalau begitu beritahu siapa namamu," titah Akashi dengan absolut.

Pemuda itu menghela napas lalu berkata,"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Mendengar hal itu Akashi mengeluarkan seringai penuh kemenangannya, Kuroko menatap bingung pelanggan di depannya,"Akashi Seijuurou," akhirnya Akashi memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kuroko membulatkan iris baby blue nya, tidak percaya bahwa tamunya adalah seorang Raja yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Emperor Eye' dan keabsolutannya. Tanpa basa-basi Kuroko membungkukkan badannya hormat dan berkata,"A-ano sumimasen saya tidak tahu bahwa anda adalah Baginda Raja, sekali lagi maafkan atas kelancangan saya Yang Mulia," ujarnya dengan nada monotonnya.

Akashi risih dengan perlakuan Kuroko kepadanya akhirnya ia berkata,"Kuroko Tetsuya angkat kepalamu sekarang juga."

Tanpa basa-basi Kuroko mengangangkat kepalanya dan dengan cekatan Akashi mencengkram dagu Kuroko dengan lembut, pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Semburat merah muncul di pipi pucat milik Kuroko entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Kuroko Tetsuya kau sudah memikat hatiku."

"Eh? Yang Mulia?"

"Untuk sekarang dan selamanya aku memintamu untuk menjadi permaisuriku."

"Tapi Yang Mu—"

"Perkataanku absolut dan kau harus mengikuti perkataanku," ujar Akashi dengan seringai dan nada absolutnya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia saya hanya seorang pemilik kedai kecil yang tidak terlalu mewah."

"Aku tidak peduli kau miski atau kaya, bangsawan atau bukan yang jelas aku tertarik padamu."

Semburat merah muncul kembali di pipi pucat Kuroko, tak kuasa mendengar perkataan dari Sang Kaisar.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia saya menerima permintaan anda."

Seringai Akashi berubah menjadi senyuman yang tulus, ia pun mengenggam kedua tangan Kuroko dan menautkan bibirnya dengan Kuroko. Akashi memperdalam ciuman mereka, Kuroko dengan senang hati melayani Akashi.

Kise sudah kembali dari kamar kecil saat hendak ke tempat Akashi, iris madu nya membulat sempurna tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali berharap kalau itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, tapi hasilnya nihil pemdangan di depannya memang kenyataan.

Kristal bening jatuh dari pipi pemuda bersurai blonde itu, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak kuasa melihat pemandangan tersebut. Akhirnya Kise berlari keluar dari kedai tersebut tanpa sepengatahuan Akashi, dadanya begitu sesak melihat kejadian tadi, hatinya begitu perih.

Kise terus berlari tak terasa hujan deras mengguyur Kerajaan Rakuzan dan dirinya, karena capek berlari ia pun beristirahat di sebuah pohon besar nan rimbun. Dan kembali menangis dengan kencang menumpahkan seluruh kekecewaan dan sesak di dadanya.

**~xXx~**

**2 months later**

Besok adalah hari pernikahan Akashi dan Kuroko, semua pegawai di istina sibuk dengan persiapan acara besok. Mulai dari dekorasi, hidangan makan, dan busana. Kini Kise duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil menikmati angin musim gugur, sungguh ia tak kuasa melihat atau lebih tepatnya menerima semua ini.

Cinta pertamanya lebih tepat sahabatnya akan menikah besok dengan pemilik kedai kuno itu. Sungguh Kise tidak bisa menerima semua ini, cinta pertamanya telah direbut oleh orang lain yang merupakan pemilik kedai kuno. Pikirannya kacau, dadanya kembali sesak, kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

Di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam bahunya, sontak Kise menoleh kea rah sosok tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia di depannya terdapat Akashi yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Ryouta kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kise menyusut air matanya dan memberikan senyuman palsunya,"Un daijoubu ne Seicchi!" ujarnya dengan tawa riang tapi palsu.

"Ryouta aku tau."

"Eh?"

"Aku tau sebenarnya kau tidak bisa menerima semua ini."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Seicc—"

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku Ryouta."

Iris madu itu membulat sempurna, tidak percaya dengan perkataan sahabatnya barusan. Akashi memandangnya dalam jujur saja Akashi sudah tahu bahwa Kise telah lama menyukainya tetapi sebaliknya Akashi tidak merasakan apa-apa tentang Kise hanya sebatas sahabat.

"Seicchi ini ngomong apa-ssu? Jangan bercan—"

"Ryouta berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri aku tau itu dari lama."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi perasaanku sebaliknya."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Seicchi?"

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku tidak lebih dari itu."

Dada Kise sesak kembali, kristal bening berjatuhan lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Sungguh sakit rasanya jika kau ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai. Melihat sahabatnya yang menangis di depannya, Akashi hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ujar Akashi lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Kise. Kise menangis tersedu-sedu tak kuasa menerima kenyataan ini semua, ia pun memandang Akashi tapi tatapannya kini berbeda. Jika dulu tatapannya lembut dan hangat, maka sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Seicchi…hiks…yurushanai…wa anata…" gumam kise di tengah isak tangisnya.

**~xXx~**

Sore pun tiba, Akashi berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Setelah masuk dan duduk di atas bantal empuk tersebut, Akashi mulai membereskan berkas-berkas milik kerajaan tapi setelah itu ia melihat sebuah surat di atas berkas tersebut. Penasaran Akashi membuka surat tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia, mendapati tulisan tersebut dengan berkas darah dan bertuliskan 'Mati'.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda tajam menusuk perutnya, Akashi meringis kesakitan darah segar muncul dari perutnya karena tusukan tersebut dan ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan gontai menuju pintu.

"Hidoi-ssu Seicchi," Akashi mendengar perkataan yang begitu familiar di telinganya, saat ia menoleh sebuah tusukan tepat di perutnya satu lagi.

"ARGHH!" Akashi pun terkapar di ruang kerjanya darah segar muncul kembali dari bekas tusukan tersebut. Kise pun duduk di atas perut Akashi dan mulai melayangkan 'Pisau' kearah dada kiri milik Akashi.

"ARGHH! RYOUTA SAKIT!"

"Urusai Seicchi," satu tusukan di dada kanan Akashi.

"ARGHH!" Akashi menjerit kesakitan, darah segar pun muncul kembali di dada dan mulutnya.

"Seicchi kejam! Padahal aku menyukaimu!" satu tusukan lagi.

"Aku ingin kau membalas perasaanku!" satu tusukan lagi.

"Kenapa kau malah memilih dia daripada aku?! Hah?! Kenapa?!" satu tusukan lagi.

"Padahal…hiks…aku—" ditengah-tengah amarah dan isak tangisnya Akashi memegang perut Kise dna bergumam lemah,"Ryou…ta…" dan setelah itu tangan Akashi melemas, jantungnya melemah, sekujur tubuhnya berubah menjadi penuh darah dan bersuhu dingin.

Akashi Seijuurou sang Raja Kerajaan Rakuzan tewas di ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya memandang Kise dengan raut wajah takut, lalu kristal bening dan lumuran darah menghiasi wajah tampan milik Akashi. Melihat hal itu Kise langsung bangkit dari duduknya, kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya atau lebih tepatnya cinta pertamanya meninggal oleh perbuatannya.

Tidak ambil pusing, Kise langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Akashi meninggalkan jasad tersebut dengan darah yang membasahi tatami dan bau anyir yang menyengat. Kise lalu melarikan diri dari Kerajaan Rakuzan menuju kota.

**~xXx~**

"Seijuurou-kun kau ada di dalam?" tanya Kuroko dari luar.

"Maaf hari ini aku agak terlambat karena harus berbelanja untuk keperluan di kedai."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Seijuurou-kun maafkan aku karena pulang terlambat."

Hening tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

Kuroko menggeser pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam, lalu barang belanjaannya terjatuh begitu saja. Kuroko jatuh terduduk melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Jantungnya berhenti seketika, pikirannya kacau, matanya sudah panas karena air mata.

"Sei…juurou…-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari si empu.

Sukses sudah air mata meluncur dengan derasnya dari pelupuk mata milik Kuroko. Ia tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya. Ya calon suaminya meninggal dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"SEIJUUROU-KUN!"

**~xXx~**

Kise pun berhenti di kedai milik Kuroko, berpikir untuk istirahat sejenak. Lalu ia menggeser pintu kedai tersebut dan mendapati Kuroko tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk. Hati Kise berdegup kencang melihat ini ia takut bahwa Kuroko sudah mengetahui bahwa Kise lah yang telah membunuh Akashi.

"Ano Kurokocchi kebetulan aku lewat jadi saja aku—"

"Kise-kun."

"Ya? Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

"Apakah tadi siang kau ketempat Seijuurou-kun?"

"Kau ngomong apa Kurokocchi? Aku selalu datang ke—"

"Apakah kau juga yang membunuh Seijuurou-kun?"

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Kise, hatinya berdegup kencang ia takut jika ialah yang membunuh Akashi cinta pertamanya sendiri. Lalu Kuroko pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan terlihat bekas air mata di sudut matanya.

"A-apa? Aku? Tidak mungkin aku membunuh Seicchi bahkan aku sendiri baru ta—"

"Tapi ekpresimu berbeda Kise-kun."

Oke keringat dingin makin deras turun membasahi tubuh Kise.

"Apa maksudmu Kurokocchi?"

"Saat aku bilang 'Apa kau membunuh Seijuurou-kun?' ekpresimu berubah menjadi ketakutan."

"Aku tidak mem—"

"Jujur saja Kise-kun tidak perlu ditutupi lagi aku juga tahu bahwa kau sudah mencintai Seijuurou-kun sejak lama."

Pernyataan itu membuat dada Kise makin sesak ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar air matanya tidak turun.

"Aku juga tahu bahwa kau sangat iri kepadaku karena akan menjadi pendamping Seijuurou-kun."

"Kuroko—"

"Tapi perbuatanmu sudah keterlaluan Kise-kun," dengan nada monoton dan tatapan datarnya.

Kise tak sanggup menahan semua ini akhirnya ia menumpahkan seluruh bebannya kepada Kuroko,"A-AKU MEMANG MENYUKAI SEICCHI!"

Kuroko menatapnya dengan datar.

"AKU MENCINTAINYA AKU KIRA IA AKAN MEMBALAS PERASAANKU TAPI HASILNYA TIDAK!"

"IA LEBIH MEMILIH DIRIMU DARIPADA DIRIKU!"

"AKU SAKIT DENGAN SEMUA INI KUROKOCCHI!" teriak Kise di sela-sela tangisannya, Kuroko masih setia memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melihat isi tas ini untuk terakhir kali?" tunjuk Kuroko ke tas disebelahnya, awalnya Kise ragu tapi ia menuruti saja perkataan Kuroko. Saat ia membuka tas tersebut betapa terkejutnya ia.

"Hoek!" ia pun muntah di sebelah tas tersebut karena tidak kuat melihat pemandangan barusan.

"Kise-kun kau jorok muntah sembarangan di kedaiku."

Kise menatap Kuroko dan pandangan Kuroko berubah menjadi tatapan meremehkan, Kise cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha berdiri tegak. Tangannya masih setia menutup mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku akan membalasnya untuk Seijuurou-kun," terlihat dari belakang Kuroko membuka kain dan memperlihatkan sebuah kampak bergigi dan telah dipenuhi oleh darah.

Kise menatap Kuroko horror, tidak disangka pandangan Kuroko berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh. Kuroko pun dengan sigap menyerang Kise, Kise dengan sekejap mengeluarkan pisau dibalik kimononya tetapi gerakan Kuroko begitu cepat sampai-sampai Kuroko mencengkram tangan Kise dan pisau itu jatuh dengan mulusnya ke tatami.

Kuroko memotong lengan tangan Kise. Dan sukses Kise menjerit keras karena kesakitan, air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata Kise. Dan kembali Kuroko memotong kaki kanan Kise. Darah segar pun membasahi kimono milik Kise dan Kuroko.

"ARGHH! MOU YAMETTE! KUROKOCCHI!"

"Urusai jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi."

Ia pun membelek perut Kise dan hasilnya darah segara keluar dari perut Kise. Kise makin menjerit tidak karuan karena rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Kuroko pun mengeluarkan usus dari perut Kise dan mulai memotongnya.

"UAAAAA KUROKOCCHI! SAKIT!"

"Berisik Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan nada sinis dan tajam.

Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan hati dan pankreas dari dalam tubuh Kise dan mulai mencincang manjadi potongan yang kecil-kecil. Kise menjerit histeris dan air mata mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya, kini tubuhnya sedang dimutilasi oleh Kuroko.

"Hmm? Sebaiknya aku memotong lidahmu Kise-kun agar kau tidak berisik."

"Tidak! Tidak! JANGAN KUROKOCCHI!"

_**CRASH!**_

"UKHH!"

Lidah Kise dengan mulus terpotong oleh Kuroko. Kuroko menatapnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan senyuman mengejek.

"Ini semua balas dendam Seijuurou-kun untukmu."

_**CRASH!**_

Kembali Kuroko membelah dada mulus Kise, dan sempurna memperlihatkan paru-paru dan jantung yang masih berdetak dengan sempurna.

Kuroko pun mengambil jantung dan paru-paru milik Kise lalu memotongnya. Dan akhirnya Kise Ryouta tewas ditempat dengan tubuh yang sudah dimutilasi.

Setelah tidak mendengar detak jantung dari Kise, Kuroko pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh kebelakang menatap tas tersebut,"Nee Seijuurou-kun aku berhasil bukan?" tanyanya.

Ia lalu beranjak dari tubuh Kise yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah dan bau anyir, ia membuka tas tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas tersebut. Dan ternyata Kuroko mengambil kepala Akashi yang sudah ia potong lehernya.

Akashi masih dengan ekspresi ketakutan lalu darah dan bekas air mata masih setia menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Seijuurou-kun aku berhasil membalaskan dendammu kepadanya."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Seijuurou-kun sekarang tidak perlu taku karena aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu Seijuurou-kun."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kuroko mendekatkan kepala Akashi kepadanya, lalu melumat bibir tersebut. Kuroko memperdalam ciumannya yang hasilnya tidak mungkin dibalas oleh si empu. Setelah puas dengan bibir Akashi ia lalu memeluk kepala Akashi dan menempatkan kepala itu di dada bidangnya.

"Aishiteru naa," ujar Kuroko lalu kristal bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Kuroko. Kini Kuroko kesepian ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Hidupnya dipenuhi oleh kesunyian lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Banzai! Akhirnya UN selesai juga! :D**

**Oke author ngebut nih ngerjadi fanfic nya karena ide lagi mengalir dengan cemerlang /abaikan**

**Maafkan jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fanfic ini :3**

**Mohon doanya ya supaya author lulus dengan nilai terbaik! Amin! :D**

**Reviews please?^^**


End file.
